


【鸣卡ABO】别以为你狂嗑抑制剂我就不知道你是个A（十三）

by Self_devourer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer





	【鸣卡ABO】别以为你狂嗑抑制剂我就不知道你是个A（十三）

※架空现代ABO，有非现实的社会背景及非人类的人物能力设定（慎入）

 

“那你能帮我摸摸这里吗，卡卡西老师？”

鸣人说这话时，卡卡西能隔着夏季单薄的布料很清楚地感觉到手下的炽热与硬度，体温相较偏凉的手背也被前者覆于掌心，温热一片。

年轻人近乎急迫的气息呼在耳边，站在门口的男人迫于生理反应也不禁面红，但到底是年长了不止一轮，起先的措不及防在短短几秒的反应时间过后就是对于下一步该怎么做的迅速思考。

卡卡西看了眼左右，上前一步就势将贴在他怀里的年轻人推了进去，反手把门关上反锁。

而鸣人此刻沉溺于男人的气味中意乱情迷，伏于对方的脖颈处如同嗅到木天蓼却迟迟寻找不到的猫科动物般焦急难耐，下半身就着卡卡西的手胡乱磨蹭顶撞着，由于无法得到足够的纾解而张口舔咬，Alpha的本能促使下，试图在前者身上留下自己的标记。

卡卡西咬了咬牙，小幅度地侧过脖子躲闪，推着年轻人坐在了床沿，被握紧的手却不敢抽出来，轻轻揉弄着衣裤下炽热的挺立，保持着被咬住脖子的姿势侧坐在一旁，近乎安慰般在对方耳边低喃道：“鸣人，鸣人……别急，不要急……我们慢慢来，老师帮你，很快就好，别急……”

许是他的声音过于温柔，似是起了极大的抚慰，本是涣散的意识在愈陷愈深的泥潭中终于勉强挽回了几丝。

鸣人抬起头松开了卡卡西倍受摧残的修长脖颈，也松开了握着对方的手，重复着“帮我”，扯下了面前这张碍事的面罩。

卡卡西忍住了下意识的后躲，任由对方捧着自己的脸笨拙地吻了上来。而鸣人此时却无暇欣赏这张从不示人的好看脸庞，迫不及待地贴上了那双温软的嘴唇。那瞬间，像是久留沙漠的垂死之人终于咬到了一口粉嫩多汁的水蜜桃，顿了一秒后就是欲罢不能地更加深入。

漩涡鸣人想要将面前这个人拆穿入腹。他用力捧着这张脸，托着对方的后颈向自己按近，不分轻重地啃咬舔舐，却只觉得如同隔靴搔痒般始终不得要领。

卡卡西垂下眼帘，面色平静，然后张开了嘴，用行动告诉前者该怎么做。对于鸣人顿时如同找到发泄口般侵入自己口腔更为激烈的肆虐，只是不急不缓地回应。一时间，唇舌交缠间发出的情色声响不断助长着欲望的蔓延。

“老师……老师……帮我，快……”鸣人口齿不清地嘟囔着，并没有放过卡卡西的唇舌，两只手却不再安分，急切地试图解开男人别满刀枪的战术服，在对方的配合下很快就脱了下来被扔在了地上。

鸣人掀高卡卡西的黑色里衫，腰身修长紧致，本是白皙的皮肤上却是肉眼可见的旧伤痕。他现在没办法思考这些，只是着迷般肆意揉捏抚摸。从前腰到后背，从前胸到后肩，揽入怀中，每一寸皮肤，每一根脊椎骨。

卡卡西很顺从，一手揉弄着对方的下身，一手轻抚对方的后背，以示安慰。直到鸣人松开了他的嘴唇突然埋首扑进他的怀里，将他压得向后一仰，不得不用手撑着床才能保证不被压倒在床上。

“鸣人……”卡卡西心头一跳，收回手按在了鸣人的肩膀上试图将他向后推，想要改变这个危险的姿势。这个人现在已经神志不清，只是在依照本能行动。但卡卡西不是，他此刻的看似顺从和主动也不过是以退为进，想要快速帮鸣人发泄出来。

所以他需要占据主导地位，但也不能强硬抵抗，只怕会换来更激烈的压迫。于是堪堪收力，却没想到胸口一热，乳首处一片湿热。

年轻人在他胸口喘着粗气，一手揉捏着这边拉扯，另一边含在口中啃咬吮吸，时轻时重，舌尖扫过，来回拨弄。

卡卡西有些头皮发麻，他也并不是如同表面上那边镇静自若毫无反应，只是强自克制而已，现下更是无法勉强生理的本能反应。他不轻不重地扯了扯鸣人的头发，使自己稍稍起身，然后轻抚着对方的后颈，蛊惑般低声道：“鸣人，鸣人，你别急，老师帮你弄出来……”

说完便抬手伸向年轻人早已挺立的下身，不再隔着衣料抚慰，直接解开衣裤，上下套弄。粗大的阴茎入手滚烫湿滑，不过短短几分钟，还未被仔细照顾，顶端就已经分泌出透明的前列腺液。

卡卡西空咽了咽，加快了套弄的速度，但却并不能再进一步，迟迟没有射精的迹象。埋首在他怀里的人愈发焦急难耐，抬起头来再次转战他的脖子和唇舌，不断寻找腺体的位置试图咬破注入自己的信息素。到最后急得直接在身为Omega该有腺体的位置直接粗暴咬破，强行注进自己的信息素。

卡卡西皱了皱眉，有些吃痛的停下了手里的动作。他不是Omega，没有腺体，就算强行注入信息素也只会保留不到8小时。但是很明显鸣人现在根本无法明白这一点，虽然他不明白自己到底是怎样被这个人错认为Omega，但却很清楚必须得尽快结束当下的情景，在鸣人的情绪进一步失控之前。

鸣人不知道卡卡西在想什么，他只是迫于本能想要将面前这个人彻底标记成自己的所有物，但又有着潜意识的阻止，现在正像个热锅上的蚂蚁急得团团转，矛盾又痛苦。

“再快点……老师……你……那里……快点……”

年轻人已经急出了一头汗，卡卡西又何尝不是，面上露出犹豫之色，到底是认栽了。

“鸣人，别急，你松开，老师用嘴帮你。”

卡卡西跪在年轻人的两腿间，人生中第一次如此贴近别人的阴茎。他沉下了视线，抬手去扶根部，然后含进了口中，开始上下吞吐。鸣人顿时闷哼了一声，忍不住扯着男人的白发不知轻重地试图顶到更深处。卡卡西被顶到咽喉，只能强忍住呕意，反手抓住那只不知轻重的手，借力吐了出来，眼眶不由得泛出生理盐水，干咳道：“你要弄死我吗……”

鸣人当然听不进去，只是眼神迷离的低头看着跪在自己两腿间的人，自己扶着阴茎往对方的脸上蹭，然后掐着卡卡西的下巴，强行塞进对方嘴里。

“快点，含住……”

卡卡西看了他一眼，也算是顺从，舌尖灵活，逐渐拿回主导权。他吞吐着口中的坚挺，能够感觉到逐渐暴起的青筋在舌上跳动，浓重的男性气息笼罩了整个口鼻，溢出的口水顺着柱身印湿了旁边的裤子的衣料。即便下颚已经泛酸，卡卡西仍是勉力将口中的东西往喉咙的更深处吞咽，时轻时重的吮吸激得鸣人气息愈发不紊，恨不得挺身把整个阴茎和囊袋都挤进对方的嘴里。

还想要，还想要更多，不要仅此而已。

鸣人已经没办法保留那份潜意识对自己行为的制止，扯着卡卡西的头发加快了抽插的速度，淫靡的水声在耳边如同最好的催情剂。他不满足，真的不满足。卡卡西只能尽力承受，勉强保持呼吸而已，因为往后躲只会被按住后脑吞得更深。

而且，那抹令人毛骨悚然却也兴奋不已的压迫力，那抹如凶手利齿卡在颈动脉的杀意，令他不敢做出任何反抗——这是个没了嘴套的恶兽，一丝一毫的反抗都会引起它的虐杀欲望。

等到鸣人射在他喉咙里的时候，卡卡西的整个下颚都已经快没了知觉，含不住的口水不断溢出嘴角，喉咙深处的精液也无法吐出来，只能咽下去，腥滑的气息令他连连皱眉。而前者这才稍稍恢复了意识，看着勉强的一片狼藉不知所措。

卡卡西的衣服被扔在地上，身上的里衫被撸高挂在胸口上，两只乳首被咬的红肿，连旁边的皮肤都有乱七八糟的牙印，水光盈盈，都是口水。脖子周围更是惨不忍睹，有一处甚至被咬破了皮，血都蹭上了侧脸。鸣人看着他红着眼眶跪坐在自己腿间咳嗽的样子，大脑顿时当场死机。方才发生的事情正一点点地在脑子里缓慢倒带，整张脸也随着回忆一点一点地充血冒烟。

“卡卡西老师…我……”

卡卡西摆了摆手打断，拉下自己的衣服，弯着红红的眼睛捡起地上的面罩戴上：“没关系，难免的，幸好老师是Beta，不用在意。”说完又捡起战术外套一边穿上一边往阳台上走去，最后一句是蹲在护栏上回头和他说的，话音未落人就已经翻了下去。

“你先休息一晚，明天小樱会过来给你检查。”

鸣人在床上坐着看着阳台已经做不出任何反应，想要拉住对方的手将他留下来，却没有那个勇气，最后只能放弃思考，只想饮弹自尽以死谢罪。

而卡卡西这边真的是像表面上那样从容吗？

当然不是。

狭窄的浴室里，只见白发的男人裸身站在淋浴下一手撑着墙壁，低头不断套弄着挺立的下身，压抑的喘息断断续续的被水声盖过，隐约能看见脸上的薄红。修长白皙的五指握着颜色浅淡的阴茎上下撸动，背后的蝴蝶骨随着整个人的动作轻颤着，振翅欲飞。

“啊……嗯……”

近乎叹息的轻喘，手中加快了速度。

卡卡西闭着眼睛，无法控制的满目都是鸣人尽是急迫与情欲的模样，那双湛蓝的眼睛方才暗沉如深海，远远异于常人的Alpha气息令他这个Beta都忍不住想要雌伏受孕。鬼知道卡卡西到底是怎样克制才能神态自若地走出那个房间，而不是抬高屁股趴在床上等操。

他仰起了头，修长的脖颈抬出漂亮的弧度。此时这只为自己纾解的手似乎还残留着方才的温度，不断地助长着情欲。卡卡西伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，咽了咽口水，口腔里到现在仍是精液的味道，充斥在鼻息间。胸口和脖颈被咬伤的地方在热水的刺激下又麻又痛，乳首不由自主地挺立了起来，很清楚地记住了被含住吮吸的感觉，此刻急迫地希望能够再次被如此对待。

他想停止这种意淫，但人类是欲望的奴隶，尤其是男人。所以他没办法停止回想起被抚摸的触感，也不愿承认自己有些红肿的嘴唇想含些什么在口中。

“嗯……”

“Naruto……”

手中的速度不断加快，意乱情迷间竟低喃出对方的名字，等意识到自己喊了什么的时候，大脑已经一闪而过的空白，射精的快感来的快去的也快。白色的精液在手中被水流带走，消灭着自渎的证据。

卡卡西撑着墙，两腿有些发软，扶着额头，只觉得太阳穴一阵阵直突突的疼。

“不妙了啊真的不妙了啊，旗木卡卡西……你这次真的不妙了…………”


End file.
